A Visit to remember
by duckiezz
Summary: Kokoro Tsumetai is a visiting sand shinobi and is helping with missions in the leaf. on a night out away from her teammates she runs into konohas famous gay couple... Naruto and Sauske! they seem to want something from her... what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey and welcome to my first story ever published on this website! this is chapter 1 and from what i am planning there should be a whole bunch!

Naruto: why must i be with Sauske again?!

Me: because you two are fabulously gay for each other!

Sauske: i admitted my feelings already would you just admit yours.

Naruto: never!

Kokoro: why am i being drug into this?

Me: because you are me and i wanted to put you in the story!

Kokoro: whatever hoe

Me: *grumble*

Kokoro: Robyn does not own Naruto or else i would exist and be married to Shikamaru

* * *

**A Visit to Remember**

The empty streets felt eerie as I lazily strode down the sidewalk. I could hear the drunken laughter from the brothel and small giggles as they floated through the thick night air. I ventured farther along until the silence of the night engulfed me. Garra-sama had asked Temari, Kankoro, and I to come to Kohana, and help them with the pile of unfinished missions they had lying around. This was my first time in the hidden leaf village, and it was just so peaceful and tranquil. The people here seemed so happy and their lives seemed so full of promise. It may have only been my first night, but I already felt relaxed and at home. I kept walking and just gazed at all the village had to offer. My red shirt looked almost florescent under the street lamps. I was still wearing my ninja garb because I didn't want to deal with those stupid lovey dopey looks Temari and Kankoro were giving one another. I really wish they would focus while we are here… I walked a little more until I came across an open tea house. I went inside and took a seat at a booth in the far back. A very pretty waitress came up and took my order then left without another thought. I sighed and placed my head on the palm of my hand. I listened to the whispers of the other customers and focused my attention to a booth, two behind mine.

"Did you see who came with them? I didn't recognize her…" A sunshine like voice stated.

"Yea… I think she is perfect for what we need." A dark riche voice contemplated.

"But she is only going to be here for a little while!" The lighter voice whispered loudly.

"Dobe! Shut up! I saw her come in just a few minutes ago… she might hear us…"

"Sorry… she was cute though… do you think she will agree?"

"I can't tell… I did like her short blonde hair though… and her fishnet shirt."

Wait… blonde short hair… fishnet shirt… they couldn't be… no it's impossible…

"It looked like she had claws too… he-he having those rake down your back while-"

"Dobe! Shut… up!"

I looked down at my hands and saw my razor sharp nails and began to panic… What could they want with me?!

"Come on… We need to find her and ask her" The dark voiced one said.

I heard the sound of movement as they slid out of the booth. The waitress came back with my tea and I thanked her. Just as I turned my head my eyes met those of crystal blue. He had bright yellow untamed hair and three whiskers like scars on each cheek. His mouth broke out into a genuine smile and he grabbed a passing boy's hand.

"What do you-…? I see you found her…" The rich voice came from a boy with eyes like night and dark blue hair that came up into a flip at the back.

"Can I help you with something?" I questioned. My heart sped up and my hands began to shake.

The dark haired boy looked at me and smirked, "yes you can, my name is Uchiha Sauske and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

I smiled a little and replied, "Its nice to meet you Uchiha-kun Uzumaki-kun. I'm Tsumetai Kokoro from Suna."

Sauske smirked while Naruto said," No need for formalities! We are all friends here! Right Sauske?"

"Hn… I suppose… may we sit down?"

"Yea I guess so… I don't mind the company." I replied. I felt a chill run up my spine as Sauske's dark eyes met mine. They reminded me of a predators looking at their next prey.

"Sauske… I still don't think we should do this… if she is anything like Sakura she will beat us to pulp even before we tell her why…" Naruto stated and he looked down at the table worry crossing his face.

"Dobe… don't worry about it," Sauske said placing his hand on Naruto's back trying to calm the poor boy. Sauske then turned his attention to me, "I need you to listen to what I have to say until the very end… alright Kokoro?"

I stared at the two of them with a puzzled expression across my face. I looked from one boy to the other, both of their eyes were pleading for me to listen… *sigh* "Alright, I suppose I can listen to what you have to say."

Sauske nodded and Naruto looked relieved.

"Ok… now where do I begin…? I guess I should tell you first off that me and Naruto are dating." That was probably the worst time to try and drink tea because I nearly did a spit take all over Sauske's face.

"You alright" Sauske asked. I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Me and Naruto have been dating for six months and have reached that point in our relationship where we need more… intimate physical contact. The problem is though, both of us refuse to bottom… so I had the idea that we could bring in a third member into our relationship who would be able to help us." By this time Sauske had a slight rosy blush across his face while Naruto had a full blown neon red face.

"So what your saying is you need a person… most likely a girl… to be your whore hole?" I questioned my eyes slightly narrowing and my claw like nails scratching the table.

"No, no, no! Not like that!" Naruto shouted. "If you agreed we would treat you like we treat each other… with love… besides… having another person in the relationship would be fun!" Naruto looked at me with those bright blue pleading eyes, and I immediately felt my heart melt.

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"We trust you, which is why. All of the other girls are either too shy, too rough, or too over obsessed with me." Sauske replied with a grimace on his face.

"And how do you know I'm not like them? You just met me five minutes ago!" My hands scrunched up and left deep groves in the table.

Naruto stared at the new marks on the table then glanced at me with fearful eyes. "well you see… we thought about asking Temari but when we tried she said that she only had eyes for Kankoro. But she did tell us about you… how you can be tough and cruel but you are also one of the sweetest girls in Suna. So please," Naruto looked up from his hands with glossy eyes and a trembling lips, "please help us… sides… according to Sauske, although he would never admit it, you really pretty. You are so different and so similar to both Sauske and me that we think you could balance us perfectly… so please at least think about it."

I glanced from Naruto to Sauske and bowed my head in thought. I brought my hand up to my head and began to tap my finger on it. I had no idea where to even begin with this thought process so I looked up at Naruto again. "I will think about it. So tomorrow night meet me here at 10pm and I will have your answer. Ok?"

Naruto broke out into a huge smile and reached across the table to give me a hug. "Thank you so much! I know you haven't said yes but I'm still happy tour going to think about it!"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to find a fond smirk on Sauske's face. A minute later Naruto let go, a brush across his face. "I guess we will see you tomorrow… me and Sauske have to get enough sleep for training tomorrow so, bye!" Naruto and Sauske slid out of the booth and walked out the door. After they left I held my head in my hands and let my mind wander. Soon enough I felt a tap on my shoulder, and looked up to see the cute waitress from before. She smiled at me and gave me my bill; after I paid her I looked down to see a phone number scribbled across the bottom. When I looked across the room at her she just gave me a wink. My face flushed bright red and I just knew that my visit in Konaha would be an interesting one.

* * *

Expect my next chapter soon!

Lots of loves and hugs

Robyn A.K.A duckiezz


	2. Chapter 2

Winget 4

My walk back from the restaurant was a long and troublesome one… the waitresses phone number burned a hole in my pocket (not literally!), while Sauske and Naruto's offer burned a hole in my head. When I reached the hotel we were staying at I paused before climbing the stairs. I was debating whether or not to kill Temari in her sleep for getting me into this mess, or get back at her by tossing Kankoro into the sea (since he can't swim.) I decided just to talk to her about it and find out her reasoning for bringing this mess upon me.

I got to our room and turned the key in the lock. I stepped inside and saw Kankoro tinkering with Black Ant while Temari polished the handle on her fan. When I closed the door they both turned to look at me. I cocked my head to the side and gave them a puzzled expression.

"Where did you go for 3 hours in the middle of the night?" Kankoro asked with a worried expression.

"Well… I decided to get myself some tea at an open restaurant, when I ran into Sauske and Naruto who promptly introduced themselves, and we sat down and had a nice chat." Of course I was leaving a huge little bit out of my story, but from the frightened expression on Temari's face I knew that she knew what had happed.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kankoro asked looking amused.

Before I replied, I went and stood in front of Temari with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face. "Well you see… SOMEONE got me into a position and now I have a very, VERY big decision to make." By this time I had a frown on my face and Temari was looking kind of guilty.

"I didn't think they would talk to you so soon!" She cried out.

Kankoro gave us a very confused look, but decided to brush it off and repeat his question again. "So, what DID you talk about?"

I sighed and sat down in the chair at our small table. I told him what they had asked of me and by the time I was done his face was bright red. I'm not sure whether it was from embarrassment, or anger, but I'm not sure I wanted to know. He looked from me to Temari and promptly stated "I assume this is your doing?"

Temari bowed and nodded head in a confirming matter. Kankoro sighed and told me sleep because we had a lot of work to do the next day.

I walked into the room me and Temari were sharing and plopped down on the futon. I stared at the ceiling tiles and thought about my options. I reached into my bag and dug out my cell phone and flipped it open. The duck phone charm swung from side to side from the sudden movement. I plugged in the waitresses phone number and added it to my contacts so I could call her at a later date(I totally just realized I forgot to name the waitress. So we shall call her Abby). I closed my cell and set it down as I turned my head and stared at the moon. My head spun with never ceasing thoughts and I couldn't stop the cycle. I stood up and walked over to the light switch and flipped off the overhead lights. The darkness surrounded me like a comforting blanket and for the first time I realized, just like the darkness, I truly am alone.

I felt a pair of hands shaking me and someone calling out my name. In the need to get more of that blissful sleep I moaned out a "go away" and rolled over. Of course that didn't stop the determination of the other person trying to wake me, and again the shaking began. Finally in order to stop the movement I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Temari sitting in front of me a smile grazing her features. She stood up and gave me a simple "get ready" then promptly left the room, closing the door behind her. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a large yawn. I stood up and got myself dressed in my usual ninja garb: black shorts, my half torso long sleeved red shirt, my fishnet top, my crooked headband with the Suna symbol on it, and my ninja pouches. I carried my usual claw like weapon in my hand and headed to the hotel room entrance to put on my shoes. Temari was there waiting for me, an apple being lazily tossed into the air only to be caught again in a repeating fashion. Once I was in range she tossed it my way and with my reflexes I caught it with ease. She nodded to the door and we left for the Hokage tower. On the way there we ran into team 10. I hadn't met them yet, but I recognized them from what Temari described, Choji was the one who looked "fluffy," but you just didn't comment on his weight unless you wanted to be greatly punished. Ino was the blonde one in the purple who looked like a totaly possesive bitch. Lastly Shikamaru was the one with the spiky pineapple hair in the Chunin flack with his headband on his arm. Ino being nosy wanted to know who I was.

"Hey Temari, who might this be?" Ino asked while getting closer to my face to get a better look.

Temari sighed, "This is Tsumetai Kokoro; she is helping us with the missions around and such."

Choji nodded his head approvingly while Ino smiled gently and leaned away, it was Shikamaru who made me nervous though. He stared at me with a calculating expression and I felt my face grow hot. I turned to Temari in a silent plea to save me; she glanced to me then excused us and we left without another word. As we walked away I could still feel that calculating stare on my back. After a while of walking, I looked up to see the symbol for fire on the Hokage tower. We went up the stairs and to the office of Tsunade-sama. We knocked on the door and entered, Tsunade-sama was in her chair, head resting on her hands, and Shizune at her side. Shizune handed us a scroll with the needed information about our latest mission and stepped back to Tsunade-sama's side. Just as she was about to speak someone burst through the door and began yelling. I felt my frame stiffen as I turned to look at the new comer.

"Tsunade-bachan! Why won't you let me do any missions outside of the village? I feel utterly useless by just doing simple D-rank missions! You know I can do better than that!" Naruto was franticly yelling and throwing his arms around in an exasperated fashion. He must not have seen us because he went straight to Tsunade-sama's desk and began to throw a childlike temper tantrum. I felt a stare directed at the back of my head and turned so I could pinpoint who the stare was coming from. Sauske was looking at me with an amused expression and I immediately felt my face flush up. Temari noticed my strange body language and turned to see what was bothering me. When she saw Sauske she nodded to Shizune and grabbed my arm pulling me to the door. I followed and kept my head down fiddling with my 'claws.' Once we were out of ear shot I breathed a sigh of relief and released the tension and anxiety that had built up since they arrived. Temari lead us outside and began to look at the scroll. I already knew that this was going to be the beginning of a very long ass day.


End file.
